Ticking Hours
by GreyKira
Summary: A twist to find this person before facing his lat battle. A cold ninja in the eyes of the Hyuuga. At least he would have the satisfaction of learning something from the young Hyuuga. Angst(Slight ItaNeji)


- Ticking Hours-

Realistic.

I will target you. You are the merciless bastard that will take me down. Whatever the payment is, regret or fear are not invited in these eyes dominated by me. Is your eyes that will learn to develop a more open reality...

Sharingan. Fear it, because your young and blind eyes will taste the pathetic power comparison between our eyes. You can't defeat a demon that has mastered all his techniques.

Neji stood in the middle of the field. A lost cause. He was planted in the middle of a circle, where the demon had him to his mercy.

"Talk..." Uchiha Itachi. Trapped as a pathetic bird with broken wings."Or have one of the prodigy of the Hyuuga not develop to face the enemy properly?"

Merciless cuts in both his legs, a trap well-settled by the Sharingan-user. The sharp objects had caressed his skin deep enough to torture the muscle around his legs. They had done the job to weak the use of escape.

Unable to run and pathetically holding a single kunai in his left hand. Puff of air came out in a constant rhythm out of his open mouth. Is was like waiting for a lion to come out of the bushes.

It was crazy. And mostly unexpected.

He had cross paths with the devil. Unintentionally, it came out of the blue. If he once had believed in the cruelty of destiny, then this went beyond the lines of the bitter irony of a slave to a bloody reality.

Broken. Always, a stupid useless bird.

"Fear dominates you." His voice came out burning into the thought of a deeper state of torturing the Hyuuga. "Life will not treat you kindly. Neither, will I."

His defences were crumbled in a second.

The demon appeared in front of him. The Sharingan burning into his pale eyes like a burning hell. A hell that refused to stop the flames.

Uchiha Itachi stood inches apart from his face. His breathing had a stop when the Sharingan had met with his eyes. The trembling hands reacted in fear, easily dropping the kunai to the floor in defeat.

He had never tasted such hell. It went deep into the memories where the seal planted in his front was used. Into those times when he tasted nightmares deep enough to bruise his soul...

"Speak..."

A command mocking the victim already too scared to do anything.

Just a true demon could do this to someone already caressed by pain during his whole life. It frustrated his ego of the young Hyuuga. Such a victim of life that had barely sweetened his sour lifetime.

"Tell me..." His cold hand reached th bqck of the Hyuugas head, undoing the knot of the Hitai-ate. "Why having this seal kills you?"

And unexpected approach.

"Why fight for a freedom? When your sentence is already settled in my hands."

He let those fingers caress the curse of his broken spirit. The painted nails touched the seal with a coldness that only this merciless demon could awake...

"Let me break those tied wings. Once, it for all..."

It was like a lovers whisper. It promised a end to an innocent love to cross into a more darker passion...

"Death..." The pale lips moved closer to his ear. Sending a cold shiver when a hot breath touched his skin."Will be your freedom..."

It was a sick mercy. One that he put at the end of the list of options. It promised the more desirable thing that his heart desperately wished for: Freedom...

"N...no."

He fought the urge to destroy the silence of the Uchiha. He held the coldness of his eyes, didn't gave up any signal. His eyes simply observed the expression of his victim...

Desperate to understand the next move he tried to force himself to respond to his body and attack...

"Correct answer..."

His eyes widened. The pale hands held his face, fingers caressed his cheeks. Instead of of those burning flames, two deep dark eyes stared back. A unfamiliar display in a cold-hearted criminal...

Sadness.

His body didn't move. He was taken off guard with the strange action of Itachi. Couldn't figure what was the purpose behind those actions after torturing his state of mind to such high levels.

"Show me then, you can change..." A final touch in his front. He pinched the front of his head like some childish gesture used between brother or friends. " I can't fix my errors with my brother or village. You are so similar. But not the same..."

A slip of a smile that wasn't supposed to exist in a demon shaken Neji more than the torture he suffered.

"Thank you. I can at least hope that people can fight their chain and break them..."

Itachi didn't used his gengutsu. He walked to the last place his feet would ever touch, to a sentenced death inside old Uchiha territories. There his brother would grasp his revenge on him.

Finding the Hyuuga was maybe just a cruel twist. It offered him some peace of mind that there were probabilities his brother would understand and change. Just like the Hyuuga had the strength to fight against his curse.

That was the only and last time Neji ever met Uchiha Itachi...

To think that a demon could offer mercy. After all demons had a big charge over the shoulders. It wouldn't surprise him months later that Uchiha Itachi at the end was a human...

* * *

**I'm sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
